The List of Secrets
The List of Secrets (previously named Phineas and Ferb: The List of Secrets) is a fan production based off the popular series Phineas and Ferb. Two new characters will premiere in the story. It will be released in April 2012. The creator has said that he wants this story to change the way people look at fan fiction. It is highly anticipated by a lot of people. The story is rated PG-13 for Sequences of Sci-fi Action Violence, Some Scary Scenes and Brief Strong Language in America and is rated PG for Violence, Language May Offend and Not Recommended For Young Children in Canada. It will premiere on FanFiction.net. Plot Phineas and Ferb discover that they have run out of projects in their scrapbook. They talk to Candace and she finds out on the internet that scientists have found a planet that makes it's own heat. Isabella asks Phineas to take her to the planet, but Phineas says that he needs her at mission control. This majorly upsets her but she listens, as she trusts Phineas. Phineas and Ferb lauch into space about 30 minutes later. When they are in space, Candace comforts Isabella and tells her that Phineas will notice her eventually. Phineas and Ferb then land on the planet. They see it filled with buildings and find a place labeled DANVILLE. They are then attacked by Mitch who tells them that it is a planet that is the essentialy the ultimate secret keeper. They are then saved by Meap and they escape before Mitch's bombs blow up the planet. Meanwhile, Perry finds out that Doofenshimrtz has rebuilt his Other-Dimension-Inator and plans to make everyone remember the events that happened on that day. Vanessa becomes fed up with his constant scheming and leaves angrily. At the same time, Phineas reads Isabella's list and finds out her crush on him. When he returns, Phineas is angry at Isabella for not telling him, not knowing that crushes are secret. Isabella tries to make him stop but Doofenshirmtz's Remember-Inator activates, causing everyone to remember everything the day they found out Perry was Agent P. Isabella's heart breaks and storms out, ripping her picture of Phineas in the process. Meanwhile, Perry fights Doofenshimrtz. After he beats him, he is informed by Major Monogram that he must choose between the boys and Doofenshimrtz. That night, Phineas starts having dreams about him being a evil overlord in the future. He was searching for something called a time transponder. He decideds to ignore the dreams and go on with the day. While eating breakfest, he realizes that he was a bit harsh on Isabella and decides to apoligize to Isabella. Before he can though, Perry takes him and Major Monogram tells him about Perry's situation. Isabella comes at the same, revealing that she wanted to apologize as well. Before they could both apologize, Meap comes and warns Phineas that he has put the earth in danger. Isabella believes Phineas never truly trusted her and offically ends her friendship with him. Phineas' anger causes him to harm Meap and Isabella, making him question his actions. Meap believes there is more to this then it seems. Phineas then finds out from Meap that the list of secrets is covered with a enzymn that will continue to increase his anger levels till he reaches full insanity. Before he could explain why he knows this, Mitch comes along and starts to fight Meap. Mitch reveals the name of the person he has been working for this whole time and he files away. TBC..... Characters Phineas Flynn- A creative 11 year old boy and protagonist of the story. He is Isabella's love intrest. Ferb Fletcher- Phineas' 11 year old stepbrother and deuteragonist of the story. Candace Flynn- Phineas' 15 year old sister. She is always trying to bust Phineas and Ferb. Agent P- Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus who is a secret agent. Heinz Doofenshmirtz- Agent P's nemesis and a minor antagonist. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro- A 11 year old girl and Phineas' best friend. She is the tritangonist. Buford Von Stormm- A good friend of Phineas and Ferb. Baljeet- A good friend of Phineas and Ferb. Major Francis Moonogram- Agent P's boss for the O.W.C.A. Meap- A intergalactic peacekeeper and a friend of Phineas and Ferb. Mitch- A intergalatic criminal and a minor antagonist. Vanessa Doofenshnirtz- The sarcastic 16 year daughter of Dr.Doofernshirmtz. She is Ferb's love interest. Emperor Galactia- A being who is imprisoned within Earth for crimes aganist the universe. The Masked Man- A mysterious man who wears a mask and carries two katanas. He is the main antagonist. Release It started publishing on September 25, 2011. Reception It has recived positive reviews with a 77% approval rating. Link to Story http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7412645/1/The_List_of_Secrets Link to story Author's Notes "I have wanted to do this story for about 7 months, but not until recently have the plotlines been good. This story may be seen as a basic sci-fi action story, which many people have seen it as, but I see it as a story about choice, annd how our choices affect our lives. The characters make good and bad choices thoughout the story, and I show them in great detail how it affects your life and everyone around you." "The main plot about stopping a madman from taking over the world is simple enough, which is why I made the plot have twists galore. I needed the characters to have more dilemmas than just that, so I added conflicts then there needed to be at times, but everything went together nicely at the end." Category:Fanon Works Category:FerbFlecher151's Creations Category:The Galactia Trilogy